『Feelings』Add x Ara
by AlisonStrand
Summary: They were different from the begining, they always fought, they always look al each other with disgust...But, that time... Is Over. What will they do when for a cause or fate they have to meet each other again?
1. Description

"Feelings…What are them?, just trash, something that I don't and I'll never need"

"You really think so? You know you are just a human"

"And?"

"Humans always falls in love or sadness, and you….You won't be the difference"

"Hah, let's see"

* * *

"Welcome back your Highness what can I do for you?"

"It's been a long time, aren't it?"

"Yes, but we are all happy about the news"

"Wich news? My return to here?"

"Oh yes, but also about your wedding, your Highness"

"My…Wedding?! I don't need such thing! I'm strong and old enough to have a man by my side, I can rule the entire underworld without a jerk!"

* * *

|They were different from the begining, but they share thoughts|

"It is frustrating to obey such a stupid law!"

"And It is frustrating to be compared to the others, I'm different"

|They always argue with each other|

"Shut up! You are just a miserable kid!"

"You shouldn't tell me that, when you aren't even an example!"

|But a cause or fate will make them cross their paths again|

"Y-You…?"

"…..I can't belive it…."

|And when that happens…Will they be able to help each other?… Will they descover the 'Feelings' they hide inside?|

~Feelings


	2. Chapter 1

**AlisonStrand: Hey! I´m just a new author from Wattpad and Tumblr! I hope you like my first story here hehe! It´s and AddRa one because I love that shipping so much! QnQ! And well let´s start!**

 **(alistrand is the name of my Tumblr account were I´m updating so there is no copy from that user xD)**

 **I don´t own the Elsword´s characters or the images/videos used in this fanfic**

 **Plus sorry for any mistakes :x**

* * *

Cast:

Ara as Yama Raja

Add as Diabolic Esper

Aisha as Void Princess

Ciel as Demonio

Chung as Tactical Trooper

Elsword as Infinity Sword

Eve as Code:Battle Seraph

Elesis as Grand Master

Rena as Night Watcher

Raven as Blade Master

Rose as Crimson Rose

Lu as Diabla

* * *

The morning sky was filled with the loving sun, the birds were singing and the people who lived in their own villages were chatting happily in the vast continent of Elios.

"This times..." , the Night Watcher said with a smile. "Remember me the little peace we still have..."

"Rena?" , a redhead called from beside her. "Are you okay? You look quite...Spacing you know?"

"Oh...I just was thinking about the times when we were all together as a group called the Elgang..." , she smiled quietly.

"Yeah...", the Grand Master nod as an approval of what the elf just said. "But you know...They will come back...Sooner or later..."

"You really think so?", the tone of the voice of Rena was insecure and nostalgic at the same time.

"...I hope so..."

* * *

"Pathetic!", a man with a mask said to another who have an armor.

"Shut the hell up you Glave", he said sharply.

"Oh It' Addy-Kun upset with me?"

"No, I'm mad with you, that is different"

"My my why? Because you failed in your attempt to save your loving and caring mother?", the white haired male laughted hard.

"That is none of your business litte bitch"

"Wow you didn't lose yourself like you always do when I said anything of your mother"

"That's because I need something from you, Glave", Said Add.

"Oh what a surprise! What do you need?"

"I want you to let me go to the past one more time"

"Kekeke! You will never understand? You will fail again Addy and you know why?"

"I don't want your shitty explanations. I just need the permission got it?"

"Mmm~ Well then, but I want something in return you know I don't play without a trick"

The white haired male with magneta eyes smiled and then looked at the owner of the Time-Space.

'I should know better', he thought.

"Of course that's always what you do, but whatever...What do you want in return? Money?"

"No, I want the heart of the soon-to-be a queen of the Underworld", Said Glave.

"The Heart? Like you want...-"

"Yes, I want her heart"

'What?', Add couldn't belive it. If he was maniatic or a psychopath, Glave was worse.

"Why do you want it?"

"Why you care? You want my permission to go to your past timeline without getting in the infinity jails of the Time-Space aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then if I don't ask you why you want to go, you should ask me why I want the queen's heart", the voice of the masked man sounded violently and harash.

"Got it. So I just need to bring you her heart and I'll be able to go to my past one more time?", Add didn't sound scared or something. Maybe he was used to it.

"Yes, but like I said before, she is soon-to-be a queen, so you can't kill her and bring me her heart before she becomes a queen"

The Esper clenched his fist. He didn't like to wait when he has been working two years in the perfect plan to go to his timeline and save his mother.

"And you have to know some facts. The castle of the Underworld have a good security and it won't be easy to go there without getting notice, even If you are the 《Diabolic Esper》 and you can apper whethever you want"

"What?!"

"Like you heard. It is really hard to get closer to it before getting noticed but the guards and the creatures that protects that place "

"So...That is why you need me to kill her and get her heart, because you will get noticed and if they recognize you, they will kill you, isn't that true?", the albino raised one eyebrow.

"You got it faster from what I expected Kukuku"

'I knew it...You wouldn't play the asassin role', Add thought with a wry smile.

"Good. So how am I supposed to get into the castle without getting caught or killed? "

"Oh~ So you finally accepted... Perfect!", Glave exclaimed. "I'll train you enough to become a soldier and then you become a guard of the Underworld castle"

"But...A Soldier's rank it's highest that a guard's one"

"Yeah, but when it's comes of a castle with such importance, in general all the guards there are soldiers"

"Got it". The Esper didn't like the idea to become a 'Soldier', but if his only wish from his entire life can come true by killing a queen, he will do it, no matter what. "So when am I going to start my training?"

"Tomorrow, now I need to organize everything so at first hour tomorrow I will wait you right here so don't be late, Addy"

"Tch...Whatever" and with that the albino turned away from the masked man and started to go to his 'house'


	3. Chapter 2

"Add!", the Diabla said while almost hugging the Esper.

"Don't. You. Try. To." Adverted the albino.

"You are so mean! You should beg me for a hug!"

"Well I'm not like Ciel so I won't threat you like a queen because you want to, if you are really a queen then act like one"

"...You!", Lu screamed mad while Add just have left the hall of the mansion and headed to his room. He wanted to update his dynamos while take a look of his plan.

* * *

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Enough!", Mrs Stella said proud while her 'student' was almost dead because her training methods. "You did it pretty well, but you need to be better, faster and elegant than that"

"Mrs...Stella...I...I...need...to...take a...little...break", Said the woman.

"Ah, of course you need to, you are sweating like a pig hehe"

"Well...When it's...about...training...I can't...Smell like roses"

"My my true", the woman with a sharp face smiled almost like a child and then took a bottle with fresh water. "There you have, you will need it"

"Thank you...Mrs Stella"

* * *

"Mr Glave", Said a woman while bowing in a respectful manner. "May I help you with something?"

"Greetings, Mrs Helen", he replied calmly. "I was wondering if you manage some information about where the I can train someone to become a soldier"

"Oh...Umm, let me remember...", Said the gentle woman in front of him. "I heard that in Hamel city are receiving candidates to become soldiers. Mr Penentio manages that information because he is running that proyect"

"Thank you, Mrs Helen for that, I owe you one"

"Don't worry about it, you have helped me out some many times..."

'So you are grateful for 'saving you' when I wasn't really doing that. Humans... They are so simple to manage because of them minds filled with emotions and fellings', thought the masked man.

"Okay, then see you around then", he said while turning his heel to his new goal: Find Penentio and making him accept Add in his training.

* * *

"Mrs Stella", called the same 'student' as before. "What are we going to do now?"

"Ah your Highness it's time for you to train your magic and spells"

"Don't call me like that, I'm not a queen"

"But you are really soon-to-be, you should know", replied the 'trainer'

"I know it...I just...Just...Forget it. Let's just go ahead with the training of my magic and spells"

'Should I' ll be called Higness when I'm in Elios and I'm not strong enough?'

"Okay so let's get started, please re-read the pages I told you to study and then practice. Don't forget to be careful of the potency you use by spelling 'cause you can easily destroy all the town and you and I don't want that to happen"

"Got it, so I will come back in 15 minutes"

"Okay", sentenced Stella and then let leave the place to a lonely one.

'I have a bad feeling about something...But I don't know exactly what it is...I must ask later' , promised the blonde haired female.

* * *

"Penentio", the brown haired male turned to find himself with no one else than the owner of Time-Space.

"Glave", replied the named man. They have a relationship of 'trust' to each other so they called the other by just them names. "What a surprise to find you here"

"Yeah, I will say the same if you wouldn't live here like four years ago"

"Hehe well Hamel it's a wonderful and beautiful city, you should visit it with more frequently you know..."

"That's what I will do for now on", Said the masked man.

"Oh! Are you in a vacation or something like that? ", asked amused Penentio.

'Someone like me doesn't need to rest, or eat, or even a vacation, I'm not a human anymore...'

"No, but it's something like that..."

"Oh really? Can you tell me more?"

"Well do you remember my pupil, Add?", asked Glave.

"Oh...Add", Penentio didn't like the Esper and you couldn't blame him for that, because Add wasn't the nicest person when it comes to his thoughts or comments. "What happened to him?"

"I wanted him to know how to fight without his dynamos, I mean hand to hand combat what he must be really bad"

"So...You want me to train him...?"

"I know that you may don't like him because of his personality, but I just wanted him to be reinserted on the society and have a life..."

Penentio looked at Glave with sadness. He knows a part of the tragic life of the Diabolic Esper and he felt really sad every time the smallest part was played on his mind.

"I will train him and make him a better person", promised the brunette.

"Thank you so much, Penentio", you could tell by his voice that was happy, but how much that hypocrisy will last?


	4. Chapter 3

"No problem, but are you sure he really wants to become a soldier?", asked Penentio.

"Yes, I talked with him today and he said he would love to become one, but I thought it would take a little difficult to you handle him, so I will help you to train him"

"Oh thanks, Glave"

"Yeah, yeah, well see you in tomorrow morning. I have something to do right now"

"Okay, see you there!"

* * *

"Very good, your spells are strong enough to be used to destroy a whole town and half or more than that of another", Said Stella. "Now Child I want you to get a shower and sleep"

The 'student' smiled. She didn't like begin called 'Child', but if was Stella who did it, she didn't really mind it.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Take care", and with that the blonde haired female waved a goodbye and left.

'So...Am I really that strong Mrs Stella? , I don't think so, I want to become strong enough to don't rely on someone', the 'student' dropped the layer that was covering her face all the time just to let fall her long ebony locks. 'If I'm going to become the ruler of the Underworld, I shall deserve the title as a 《Queen》 by acting and moving like one!'

* * *

"Ciel!", the Diabla whimpered. "Add is so mean to me! How dare he?!"

The white haired male laughted softly and then turned his attention to the petite who was with her ego almost in the ground.

"Oh Lu...What can I do whit you? , You know you just can't get all the persons you want at your feet"

"Why I can't?! I'm a Demon queen!"

"I know it and Add must know it too", Demonio simply replied. "But the condition is only getting worse...", his smile fainted. "And I'm sorry for can't do anything about it..."

"What? What are you talking about Ciel?", then some memory clicked in her mind and she knew what he wanted to say. "No...You mean...That Princess have more popularity than me...?"

"Lu..", Ciel put his hands on both of her shoulders. "I know it shouldn't happen because you are the ruler of demons and she is close to become the queen of the Underworld, but-"

"She have the approval from my people...Aren't she?", the voice of the petite changed to a dull and monotone one while waiting for her answer even when she knew it was a big 《Yes》and that broke her. "Why?!", she screamed. "She doesn't even born in a royal family...Then why?! Why is she is popular than me?! Why my people prefer her?!"

Ciel was now hugging her while she was sobbing on his shoulder. She couldn't understand, she didn't want to.

'So...that soon-to-be a queen is that important...Interesting', Add had heard all the whole conversation.

"Ciel! I want you to kill her! Kill her!", that was the words that alerted the Esper. If someone killed the queen first, Glave won't let him go to his past, but he could have her heart anyways so...It wasn't a bad idea it all.

"I can't do it, Lu...You know I'm strong because of you, but the castle of the Underworld have a good security...A really one...And they know that I'm your servant and If they kill me...You know what would happen to you...And I don't want you to die"

The cries where still heard and Add understand two things: One that the rumor that if some of the demonic duo died, the other will too and the other thing that what Glave told was all true in that way.

'So...A soldier I become...And I will see you again...My dearest mother'

* * *

"Aisha?", Elesis titled her head.

"Uhh? I'm sorry...Did you said something?", asked the mage who was in her deepest thoughts.

"Yeah, that you should rest, you know it's already 10:30 Pm and you need to sleep, tomorrow we have a mission"

"Oh! Thank you for worrying so much! I will sleep right now! "

"Good night!", Said the Grand Master while leaving the Void Princess's room.

"Good night!", replied Aisha while looking at the window.

'Seems that she is close to the throne...I shall stop her now', thought her as she read information about her 'enemy' and prepared a plan of attack, she wanted to success, to kill that girl who was going to take what she wanted as a Void Princess, the throne of the Underworld.


	5. Chapter 4

But even in a silent and peaceful night, there will always someone watching and hearing things, especially when you aren't so cautious about what you have said.

"So...Aisha Landar you want to get into my goal? Kukuku let's see what can you do for power...Or even if you can survive", a man smiled evilly while looking at the purplehead sleeping so calmly. Then he disappeared as fast as he came.

* * *

The next day...

"Morning, Add", greeted Ciel while preparing the last egg. "It' s strange from you to wake up so early"

"Morning", the Esper replied with no enthusiasm as all the early mornings. "I have something to do"

"Oh, plans?"

"Something like that". Yesterday he heard what the Diabla said to his servant, and he knew it, he couldn't trust him or her to tell what he was going to do. "By the way...Maybe I won't come here for a while"

That surprised the Demonio, who almost let the plate he have in his hands fall.

"What? Are you going to your past again? "

"Not yet", Add said.

"Not yet? What are you trying to do? You know, if Glave knows that you brake the rule again, he would-"

"I know, but he was the one who is going to help me in my task to go to my past", he replied annoyed. He didn't like to give explanations, but the last time he almost was captured, Ciel helped him.

"Are you sure? It's quite strange that he want to help you, when he said he wouldn't do it again"

"I already have talked with him yesterday and we have a trade"

"What 'trade'?", asked the demon, gaining a 'Tch' as a answer from the albino. "Common Add, if I didn't care of you I wouldn't ask this thinks, and I think you should know, Glave doesn't play clean"

"Then if you care of me as much as you say, you must trust me"

"Yeah"

"Then just trust me and let me do what I want to do", Said the Esper.

"But...I think...You should forget about the past...And live in the present", Said firmly. "You know, you are just slowly killing yourself seeing the same thing again and again happen"

"...That's why...This would be the last time I'll do it so if I failed one again...I won't try again anymore", he promised.

* * *

"Mrs. Stella", someone called with a respectful manner. Can I help you with something? "

"Of course, I need to talk with the Oracle"

"Oh, the Oracle...", the secretary said. "Let me see if she is here"

The blonde haired female waited patiently. She needed to know if something bad was going to happen, because she did want to stop it.

"Umm Mrs. Stella, she is not here, but she will come back from her trip in two days"

"Got it, then save me an hour with her, the most early she could"

"Okay, see you soon", Said the secretary waving a good-bye.

'I really need to know about if someone bad is going to happen, I can let my people or the soon-to-be a queen be harmed if I can do something about it before', thought Stella with concern.

* * *

The rain began to fall down so strongly, that the elf of the group was some kind concerned.

'Children...Was it sopouse to happen?', she asked to the spirits that were-like-always moving around her. As an answer, they began to move more aggressive that before. 'What?! What's going on?!' , but it was to late. A huge sand storm 'attacked' the house where they was currently living and all she could do was lie down on the ground while closing her eyes as she was told by the spirits.

"Aaaah!", screams were heard from all the members of the house. In that moment, the elf finally stop being in shock and a wave of concern hit her.

"Elsword! Aisha! Elesis! Rose!", she screamed while tears began to appear on the corners of her lime eyes. "I'm so sorry! Where are you?!"

She didn't want them to die. She really care of they as they were her kids or family, but she couldn't do much. She was shocked in that moment.

"R-Rena...?", called the redhead.

"Elsword!", she hurried herself to his side and helped him to stand up. "Do you have any bruises? How do you feel?!"

"Rena...Are you okay?", he cared more of her by this time. "Why are you crying? ", and that's when she noticed. She was crying...By this time in a desperate way.

"I'm sorry...I...I...", Rena felt a hand placed on her right shoulder.

"It's okay, I know how difficult is trying to stand up when you couldn't save someone so important to you...But it's not your fault"

"I...Really miss Raven..."

"We all miss him", a little smile adorned the face of the Infinity Sword. "You don't need to take all the pain by yourself, I'm sure, he didn't like that if he knews, so let's stand up together"

The Night Watcher smiled happily and offered a hand to Elsword, who took it and when he stand up, they hugged each other.

"My, my, did I lost all the romance here? ", the Grand Master laughted. They did it too. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist"

"Yeah, yeah", Elsword smiled and then let Rena go. "Let's find Aisha"

"Find me? My, my, I'm here", replied the purpulette.

"So, there's no one hurt or something like that", Said Rose appearing from the now broken door. "Well the house suffer most of the damage, but we are all okay"

"Yeah...It's a miracle", Said Rena while looking at the spirits that were circling around her like always, but now calmly.

But they didn't know what was coming for them just for someone of the group who wanted the same goal as a powerful man who would do whatever he could to make sure she'll suffer and then give up.


End file.
